Resurrecting Rhade
by Rhadeya
Summary: A stranger appears on the Andromeda, bringing a familiar face from the past and sets in motion a chain of events that will change Dylan's life forever... please R
1. Means to an end

DISCLAIMER: Andromeda and it's characters etc are the property of Tribune Entertainmet etc. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of me and are not to be used without my express permission.   
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This story was written in 2001 and first posted to the now closed slepstreamweb.com website, as well as to Steve Bacic's website. At that time, the season 3 episode "The Unconquerable Man" had not (to the best of my knowledge) been written so please do not confuse the two. *********** indicates a change of scene and "Aleya" is pronounced al-eye-ahh  
DEDICATION: To Steve Bacic for making Rhade so cool that I wanted to find a way to bing him back and to all those who are working so hard to bring us what is shapeing up to be a fantastic series. Thanks guys!  
FEEDBACK: YES PLEASE!!  
  
  
  
  


********************** 

  
_The long night has come. The Systems Commonwealth, the greatest civilisation in history, has fallen. But now one ship, one crew, have vowed to drive back the night and rekindle the light of civilisation. On the starship Andromeda, hope lives again  
_  
Dylan Hunt stood quietly in the observation lounge, watching the stars slip by as Andromeda cruised slowly through space. His mind was filled with thoughts of the past, of his previous life and of what might have been. His thoughts strayed back to the fateful day his world had been destroyed, remembering how he had been betrayed by the man he had considered his best friend. RHADE. He understood why Rhade had done what he had, but the betrayal still tore deeply into his soul. He recalled Rhade's words moments before they had engaged in a fight, a fight to the death as it had transpired. While his friend had betrayed him, killing Rhade was the last thing Dylan had wanted to do. Rhade's dying words echoed around his mind _I'm proud of you. You should be.... _but what did those final words mean? Should be what? It was a question Dylan had wrestled with for a long time, trying to find an answer that he would never discover......  
  


********************** 

  
Dylan, what are you doing? Trance's voice floated to him from the doorway, drawing Dylan back to the present. Shaking his head slightly, he turned to look at the young woman, wondering not for the first time what she was. Her lips curved in a slight smile, her purple skin seeming to glow with an inner light as her eyes twinkled with suppressed mischief.  
  
Just thinking Trance. Is something wrong? he smiled in spite of his black thoughts, wondering just how the young woman managed to get those around her to lighten up.  
  
No, I Just wondered why you are here all alone. Were you thinking of the past? her observation was acute, making Dylan again think that her ditzy' attitude was a ruse.  
  
Yes Trance, I was. There are some things that will never be resolved his reply was cryptic but Trance looked at him as if she knew what he was talking about. Smiling to himself, he indicated that they should leave as he pushed the painful memories from his mind.  
  


********************** 

  
Trance sat quietly in her quarters, eyes closed as she hummed gently to herself. Specks of light began to appear, swirling around her with increasing speed as her humming became slower. The specks of light solidified in front of her suddenly, forming a hazy image of Rhade, Dylan's former friend and the man who betrayed him. With a slight smile, Trance blew gently on the image and it disappeared, dissolving like smoke in a gentle breeze.  
  
Good. It's time old wounds were healed she murmured to herself, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.  
  


********************** 

  
Andromeda transited out of slipstream and back into normal space, gliding slowly towards the source of the signal they had received. The crew watched cautiously as they approached a small ship bearing signs of weapons fire.   
  
Looks recent observed Harper quietly, checking sensors to make sure there were no signs of another ship in the area.  
  
Magog weapons Rev's remark was a statement of fact rather than a guess, causing Dylan to look at him for a long moment before turning back to the ship before them. The signal they had received had not been a distress call as such, rather a warning not to approach this area of space as it was swarming with an unknown enemy. Rev's comment meant that enemy was most likely the Magog, an enemy Dylan knew well and had fought in his time. It was not, however, an enemy he wished to face at present but the ship before them was obviously damaged and probably in need of help.  
  
Rommie, scan for life signs he requested, not really needing to as Rommie was well ahead of him, as usual.  
  
Two, very weak. Both appear to be human a trace of excitement coloured her voice as the avatar looked at Dylan, causing him to fight back a smile as he caught her glance. He knew Rommie craved new experiences, especially when that meant coming into contact with new life forms, new people.  
  
We're receiving a transmission, audio only the avatar's excitement seemed to be spreading to the rest of the crew as Harper informed Dylan of the contact. Dylan nodded as the young engineer opened a channel.  
  
_Please, leave now before you are destroyed. An unknown enemy attacked us and may still be in the area. You must leave now if you are to survive_ came a woman's voice, weak and barely audible. Dylan looked at Rommie, knowing the channel would still be open.  
  
This is Captain Dylan Hunt of the Systems Commonwealth Starship Andromeda. We picked up your last message and came to see if we could offer our assistance to you. Do you still have power enough to make it to the hanger bay? We can help you  
  
We may still have enough power but why would you want to help us, unless you mean to capture and kill us, or sell us to the nearest Nietzschean slaver the reply came swiftly, the woman's voice laced with anger and loathing, making it obvious she had come across the slaver's in the past.  
  
We mean you no harm. We just want to help. We are not going to kill you or sell you to the slavers. You have my word as an officer if the Commonwealth his pledge made Tyr look at him in surprise, wondering how Dylan could be foolish enough to offer to bring them aboard when it may be a trap.  
  
Very well Captain Hunt. I shall take your word as bond that no harm shall come to us while aboard your ship. But be warned, if you break your bond and try to hurt us, I will kill you the last words were not a threat, just a statement of fact.  
  
Agreed, Hunt out he tilted his head to one side slightly as he watched the ship power up it's engines and slowly head for the landing bay Rommie had instructed them to land in.   
  
Harper, would you be kind enough to meet our guests and bring them up here please? his request was not really necessary as he knew the young man would be only too willing to be the first one to meet a new human female, a relatively young one by the sound of her voice.  
  
Of course the young man replied, eyes shining with anticipation as to the appearance of their guests. He turned quickly and made his way from the room, a spring in his step as his mind went over all the possibilities.....  
  


********************** 

  
The airlock circled open to reveal two figures standing before it. One was tall but the race and sex could not be determined as the figure wore a hooded robe that hung down to it's ankles. The other was a petite young woman who appeared to be human. Though an ugly bruise covered one side of her face, it did not mar her beauty and Harper could not take his eyes off of her. She looked him up and down, her expression amused as she reached out and gently placed her hand under his chin, closing his mouth as he stood mesmerised. A chuckle began to bubble up in his chest as he snapped back to reality at her touch, shaking his head at his behaviour as his laughter became to much to hold in. His humour was infectious and soon the stranger woman was laughing with him, though her companion remained still and silent. Harper indicated they should follow him, his manners returning even though his laughter still had the better of him. Still laughing, the woman laid her hand briefly on her companion's arm before they made their way back to the command deck and the waiting crew.  
  


********************** 

  
Harper entered the command deck, the huge smile spread across his face causing the others to roll their eyes in resignation as they guessed the woman had taken his fancy. The look on his face told them all that the engineer was very much in lust with their guest and his reaction amused them. The young woman and her mysterious companion followed him into the room, the hooded stranger staying just inside the door as the woman made her way down do greet Dylan.  
  
Captain Dylan Hunt, at your service as he introduced himself, the woman held forth her hand in greeting.  
  
It's a pleasure to meet you Captain. My name is Aleya her voice was filled with warmth and traces of her previous humour. Dylan bowed slightly, taking her hand and kissing it lightly as he proved that, contrary to popular belief, chivalry was not dead. Aleya blushed, unaccustomed to such a gesture, though she certainly wasn't adverse to it. Dylan took a moment to study the woman before him, noticing the bruises that bore evidence of a fight. A delicately boned face was framed by dark hair which streamed down her back, a stray curl falling across her face that she absently brushed back behind her ear. Eyes as blue, and as deep, as an ocean sparkled with suppressed humour and full lips curved slightly in a half smile. A slender frame, though a little skinny from lack of decent food, belied the fact that every inch of flesh on her was actually muscle. Dylan made a mental note not to under-estimate her strength as his eyes travelled down her body. Though thin, she was curved in all the right places, and was a very attractive woman. _Get a bit of weight on her and..... _his thoughts wandered as his human desires surged to the forefront for a brief moment, quickly suppressed as he finished his examination of her and looked her in the eye.  
  
This is my First Officer, Beka Valentine he indicated the Maru captain who inclined her head slightly in greeting.   
Fire control officer, Tyr Anasazi the Nietzschean looked at her, interest obvious in his eyes. You've met Harper, our engineer the younger man grinned at Aleya, drawing a friendly smile in response. Rev Bem, our science officer and resident linguist the Magog met her stare evenly, seeing no trace of fear in her eyes though it was obvious she knew what he was. And last, but certainly not least, our Arms master....   
  
the young woman interrupted, her dark hair flying as she rushed over to the purple alien. The two embraced for a moment, moving apart and touching the backs of their right hands together in a gesture of greeting.  
  
Hello Aleya. It's been a long time the other woman's tone made it clear that the two knew each other well and were probably friends.  
  
Too long, my dear pixie the comment caused the two to collapse into giggles, embracing again as they renewed their bond.  
  
I take it you two know each other? Dylan's query brought them both back to the present and they turned to the captain, their eyes sparkling as they controlled their mirth.  
  
We do captain. We have known each other most of our lives the human confirmed as the two made their way down to stand before Dylan.  
  
Aleya, where did that come from? Trance indicated the bruise that covered most of the left side of her friend's face.  
  
A Nietzschean slaver. He caught up with me a few days ago. Apparently, he could get a good price for me as a slave but I didn't like the idea. He thought a beating would make me more to the idea but all it did was get him killed her voice held no emotion as she answered her friend's question. Still, I had to make it to this region of space or I'd have missed you.  
  
Missed us? You knew where we were? Dylan demanded, a trace of anger seeping though the surprise in his voice.  
  
I did. I would have been here sooner had it not been for that damned Nietzschean she confirmed, meeting Dylan's gaze.  
  
And just how did you know where we were going to be?  
  
Trance. She and I bonded a long time ago when she saved my life. Her species has telepathic abilities and when one of them establishes a bond with another being, a link of sorts is also made between the two. It's a genetic thing, but it allowed me to track her whereabouts, as she can track mine, and so I knew where to find you. All I needed was a way of getting your attention the revelation stunned Dylan, who looked at Trance accusingly.  
  
I didn't do anything she protested, though Dylan was not sure if she had been actively involved.  
  
So, the next question is why? Why did you need to find us? And why the signal? Was that just a ruse? he wanted answers, and he wanted them immediately.  
  
No, the signal was not a ruse. My ship was attacked by Magog and, though their ships were no match for mine, the situation worked out to be just the excuse I was looking for to contact you. The signal was a means to an end her explanation was incomplete and Dylan was not about to let her get away without answering the biggest question, why had she needed to find them in the first place?  
  
You didn't answer my initial question he prompted, arms crossed over his chest as he loomed over the petite woman.  
  
I wanted to find you because I thought it was about time you laid your ghosts to rest came her cryptic reply, confusing Dylan even more as to her reason for being here.  
  
What ghosts? What are you talking about? he demanded, growing impatient with Aleya's games.  
  
The ghost of the past that gnaws at your soul. The betrayal of everything you knew, by the one you considered your closest friend she told him, her expression serious as she revealed the purpose of her visit.  
  
Rhade? In case you didn't know, Rhade is dead. He forced me to kill him, moments before I, and this ship, were frozen in time on the event horizon of a black hole. There is no way to put that ghost to rest he snarled, the pain of that wound still cutting deep into his soul. His reaction drew startled looks from the rest of the crew, especially Tyr who had heard of the Nietzschean about which they spoke.  
  
I know Dylan. Which is why I had a hard time doing what I have done. It took a great deal of skill, time and energy but it was worth it for the end result....... she informed him as she indicated her silent companion, who still stood in the doorway, to come forward. The hooded figure stopped a few feet from them, head bowed as he waited for Aleya to complete her sentence. ......behold, Gaheris Rhade! she finished as her companion brushed back his hood. Dylan stared in disbelief as he saw the silent stranger was indeed the dark haired Nietzschean who had betrayed him, and he was very much alive...........  
  
To be continued.........  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Laying the Past to rest

DISCLAIMER: Andromeda and it's characters etc are the property of Tribune Entertainmet etc. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of me and are not to be used without my express permission.   
AUTHOR'S NOTES: *********** indicates a change of scene, ########## indicates a flash-back and "Aleya" is pronounced al-eye-ah  
DEDICATION: To Steve Bacic for making Rhade so cool that I wanted to find a way to bing him back and to all those who are working so hard to bring us what is shapeing up to be a fantastic series. Thanks guys!  
FEEDBACK: YES PLEASE!!  
  


**********************

  
  
_The long night has come. The Systems Commonwealth, the greatest civilisation in history, has fallen. But now one ship, one crew, have vowed to drive back the night and rekindle the light of civilisation. On the starship **Andromeda**, hope lives again  
_  
  
Dylan Hunt stood, frozen to the spot as he stared at the man he had once considered his best friend. His initial reaction, after stunned surprise, was one of unbelievable relief. Relief that he could finally make amends with the man he had been forced to kill. A gamut of emotions ran through him, showing clearly on his face, as he stared silently at the Nietzschean. Surprise, shock, relief, happiness and finally satisfaction. His expression was slightly smug as he realised that Rhade would now be able to see for himself just what had come of his, and the other Nietzschean's, actions. Rhade could now experience for himself just how bad things had become since the fateful fight that had cost the Nietzschean his life. The last thought brought him to his senses and looked at Aleya, eyes narrowing slightly in suspicion.  
  
So, do you mind telling me how exactly you managed to bring him back from the dead? his voice was dangerously quiet as he demanded answers, causing Rhade to smile slightly as he recognised just how much trouble the young woman was in.  
  
I travelled back to the moment of Rhade's death, at your hands, and captured his soul before it could depart to the next life. As soon as you were pulled free of the black hole and placed his body in a stasis chamber I made my move. Once you left the room, I snuck in, removed the body and went to work on reviving him. That is why I was unable to avoid the Nietzschean slaver. I was too weak from my work to be able to get my ship away from them before they boarded her voice had grown weaker as she tried to explain how she had accomplished this miracle' and, as she finished, the last of her strength ebbed away. Her legs began to buckle as she fought to remain standing, but her exhaustion was too great. Rhade stepped forward and caught her as she began to fall, sweeping her up into his strong arms as she lost consciousness. Without a word he turned and left the room, carrying Aleya's still form towards Medical as the rest of the crew stared after him in amazement.  
  


********************** 

  
Is there anything we can do? the question was almost a plea, as Dylan looked at Rommie in the hopes she could do something.  
  
I'm sorry Dylan but I can do nothing for her. I don't even know what species she is. She must have used some sort of biological manipulation device to trick my sensors into believing she was human, because she's not. I have no idea what she is but the damage is not psychical she seems to be suffering from a sort of extreme exhaustion but, without knowing what caused it, I can't help her sadness and defeat coloured the avatar's voice as she laid her hand on Dylan's arm in a gesture of comfort. They both turned back to look at the young woman laid on the bed, her breathing shallow and laboured, her skin deathly pale. Rhade stood by her side, his hand on her arm as he watched her face for any sign of her regaining consciousness. His face held an expression of discomfort, as if he was feeling pain but not wanting to admit it. His other hand was placed on his chest, directly over the spot where the blast from Dylan's f-lance had hit him during their fight.   
  
the single word, murmured quietly, caught Dylan's attention and he looked more closely at his former friend. He remembered a conversation they'd had not long before Rhade's betrayal, a conversation about understanding Nietzschean's. He recalled clearly Rhade's words about losing... _losing is to be proven inferior_ and he wondered briefly if this was the reason for the cryptic comment he had just whispered to the alien woman. Shaking his head, he started to turn back to Rommie with more questions but a noise from the door caught his attention and he turned to see Trance enter the room. She looked briefly at Dylan, holding his gaze for a moment as she made her way over to her friend. With a tenderness the others had never seen before, Trance ran her hand gently down Aleya's face, watching her friend's face closely as she began to hum. Rhade looked at her, eyes narrowed, as she closed her eyes and laid both hands against her friend's temples as she continued to hum, the sound barely audible but strangely haunting.   
  
After a few minutes she fell silent, opening her eyes and looking up at Rhade. With a slight shake of her head she turned back to the waiting captain and his avatar, her expression deeply saddened.  
She's too far gone. Unless she can repair the damage herself within the next 24 hours, she'll die her words hit Dylan like a hammer, each one a more painful blow than the last.  
  
Why? Could she have known that her actions might cost her her own life? he didn't want to hear the answer but he needed to nonetheless.  
  
Yes. She knew the risks before she entered into this. She was well aware of the fact that the effort it would take to accomplish her goal may well be at the cost of her own life. But Dylan, that's who she is. She is not a person who can stand by and watch another's soul being torn apart when she can do something to help. It's not your fault the answer was the one Dylan had been dreading, for now he knew that if this young woman died, it would be because of him. Regardless of what Trance said, he felt it was his fault that she was going to die, because she had known that in trying to help him, she would lose her own life. Unable to fight the guilt that he felt, he turned to the reason for the girl's impending death, knowing she had done what she had so the two could settle their differences.  
  
Rhade, we need to talk. Aleya brought you here for a reason and the least we can do is try and settle our differences, as she wanted the captain's words held no anger or resentment towards his former friend, just overwhelming sadness at the cost of the chance they were both being given. Rhade looked at his former captain, knowing he was right but having to fight against the urge to remain by Aleya's side in case she did indeed manage to save herself.  
  
You're right. She did this for a reason the Nietzschean confirmed, removing his hand from the young woman's arm. He turned to follow Dylan from the room, paused and turned back to Aleya's still form. In a gesture out of character for the Nietzschean, he gently pressed his lips against her forehead for a brief moment, before straightening and following Dylan from the room as the two went to lay the past to rest.  
  


********************** 

  
Dylan closed the door behind them, indicating to Rhade that he should take his normal' seat. He took his seat across from the Nietzschean, the last game of go still on the board where they had left it. He picked up one of the pieces, his thumb idly stroking it as he studied the man before him. Rhade had removed the robe he had been wearing when he boarded, the sleeveless black T-shirt beneath it fitting snugly over the Nietzschean's muscular chest. It was unusual for Dylan to see his friend out of his High-guard uniform, and stranger still to see him dressed all in black. He wondered what else had changed about his former friend, noticing the look of despair his eyes held.  
  
Well, I guess now you know. I take it Aleya showed you just what has become of the Universe since our time? he knew, without asking, that Rhade understood what his actions had contributed towards, and how bad things had become in the last 300 years.  
  
I do. She showed me just what had come about as a result of my actions. I believed I was doing the right thing to ensure the survival of my people, but all I did was make things worse than they were before. I am sorry captain the admission of guilt surprised Dylan, it was something out of character for a member of Rhade's race to admit they were wrong. As he had said before, to lose was to be proven inferior but the younger man had just admitted he was wrong and that in itself was a partial admission that he had lost. Once again Dylan could not help but wonder just how much the Nietzschean had changed since they had last seen each other. Had the dying woman in Medical had something to do with the change or had it come from Rhade's realisation of what he had done?  
  
Why didn't you go with the Nietzschean slaver when he boarded Aleya's ship? I would have thought you'd have wanted to return to your own people this was something that had been bothering the captain ever since Aleya had told them of the encounter with the slaver.  
  
I did not know we had been boarded until after the event. Aleya disposed of the ship, and it's crew, before I ever regained consciousness. I awoke to find her curled up on a small bunk near to my bed. It was obvious she had been attacked. She was covered in bruises, her face and hands were covered in blood and her clothes were torn. Though still weak, I cleaned her up as best I could and left her to sleep while I explored her ship the younger man's voice held an unusual amount of emotion but his reaction did not surprise Dylan. Although he normally seemed very emotionless and hard to others, Dylan remembered that Rhade did not like to see females hurt. Females of his own race were more than able to take care of themselves but the captain remembered Rhade's reaction during a similar encounter they'd had just after Dylan and Sara had met. They'd landed on a human colony and had come across a human female who had been badly attacked.....  


  
##########  
_Is she alive? concern coloured Dylan's voice as the two friends knelt beside the still form of a young woman. She bore signs of a severe beating and possibly far worse treatment.  
  
Just. Who did this to her? I thought there were only humans on this planet? the first officer's voice was laced with anger, an emotion Dylan had never seen in his friend before.  
  
There are. Human's still have it in them to commit atrocities Rhade Dylan shared his friend's anger, knowing too well that this poor child had probably been subjected to an horrific ordeal.  
  
She's been raped too the Nietzschean informed him, pointing to the patches of blood on the inside of the girl's thighs. His hands clenched in fury as he looked at the poor child laying before him, the urge to pay back her attacker becoming stronger by the second.  
  
Dear God, this poor child. She can't be more than sixteen his murmured response was filled with disgust for the girl's attacker, his eyes closed as he too fought for control. He knew there was nothing they could do however, for it was not their place to hand out punishment, no matter how sickening the crime. Dylan reached out and placed his hand on Rhade's shoulder, surprised at the fury and disgust in the younger man's eyes as he turned to look at his captain.  
  
You've never seen this sort of thing before have you? amazement filled his voice as he looked at Rhade, certain of the truth of his assumption.  
  
No. The females of my race are more than capable of looking after themselves. They would kill a male before allowing something like this to happen. If this poor child does not die, she will have to live with this for the rest of her life. The man who did this to her is a monster Rhade's reply was filled with contempt, the last words snarled from between clenched teeth as his mind went over just what he wanted to do to her attacker to make him pay.  
  
Come on. Let's get her back to the town Dylan's calm reply belied his own feelings, but he believed that justice would be served eventually......_  
##########  


  
Looking back on that incident, Rhade's reaction to the Magog reproductive methods now made more sense. He had forgotten that encounter but now, as the memory re-surfaced, he saw his friend in a different light and a surge of hope filled him. Hope that the two of them could put Rhade's betrayal behind them, hope Dylan could learn to trust Rhade once more and that they might one day become friends again.  
  
I won't be staying Captain. If Aleya survives, I'll be going with her until we can find a Nietzschean colony. If she dies, I will take her body back to her people and then find my own kind, Rhade's statement caught Dylan by surprise, crushing his hopes as he realised that the younger man had only returned to try and heal the breach between them.   
  
Why? I could use your knowledge Rhade, and your help, the quiet statement made Rhade look at the older man curiously.  
  
I do not belong here any longer. I am surprised you have not ordered the Nietzschean you have onboard to kill me yet. It is your right. I betrayed you and for that I do not deserve to be a part of your crew any longer, nor do I deserve to live. Things would have been simpler if that interfering little minx in Medical had left well alone, the guilt in his voice made Dylan want to hit him, but he knew the man too well to think this was not part of Rhade's nature.  
  
I don't hate you Rhade. I understand that you were only doing what you thought you had too. I don't blame you for what happened after. You are only one man and, as you said, you opposed the revolt until the Magog came and changed everything. Just think about my offer, that's all I ask, Dylan was indeed telling him the truth Rhade realised, and it made him admire his former friend all the more. Had the tables been turned, would Rhade have been as forgiving of such a betrayal?  
  
I will think about it Captain, the Nietzschean agreed, inclining his head slightly in respect.  
  
Good. I have to get back to my crew. You'll find your quarters are still as you left them, if you wish to take some time to think while we wait to see if Aleya can save herself, the invitation was thrown over his shoulder, almost as an after-thought, as Dylan made his way to the door.  
  
Thank you Captain, came Rhade's soft reply as he stepped out of the room and made his way back to the command deck.  
  


********************** 

  
Rhade remained in the room for a few minutes after Dylan's departure, trying to gather his scattered thoughts. He could still not believe that Dylan bore no grudge, no hatred, towards him for his actions. He wondered for a moment whether Aleya had known how Dylan would react when the two re-united, whether she had known all along what the outcome of this meeting would be? The thought of the dying young woman made Rhade get to his feet, determined to stay by her side until he could find out just how much she had known when she travelled back in time to save him. He made his way to the still open door, stepped through and closed it behind him. He paused there for a moment as he tried to decide whether he should go to Medical or whether he should go to his former quarters as Dylan had suggested. Deciding he needed to check on Aleya's condition, he turned to his left and into the corridor that would lead him back to Medical. Engrossed in his thoughts, he at first did not notice someone else was also in the corridor. Suddenly sensing the presence of another, Rhade looked up to see Tyr barring his path, an expression of hatred clear on the other Nietzschean's face as he looked at the traitor.....  
  
  



	3. Settling Scores

DISCLAIMER: Andromeda and it's characters etc are the property of Tribune Entertainmet etc. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of me and are not to be used without my express permission.   
AUTHOR'S NOTES: *********** indicates a change of scene and "Aleya" is pronounced al-eye-ah. The name of Aleya's ship, "Pertho", is the name of an Elder Rune, as is "Berkana", Rhade's first wife. Pertho is the Rune of Secrets, Surprises, Mysteries, Initiation and Occult Powers, while Berkana is the Rune of Fertility and Birth.   
DEDICATION: To Steve Bacic for making Rhade so cool that I wanted to find a way to bing him back and to all those who are working so hard to bring us what is shapeing up to be a fantastic series. Thanks guys!  
FEEDBACK: YES PLEASE!!  
  
  


********************** 

  
  
_The long night has come. The Systems Commonwealth, the greatest civilisation in history, has fallen. But now one ship, one crew, have vowed to drive back the night and rekindle the light of civilisation. On the starship **Andromeda**, hope lives again  
_  
Gaheris Rhade stood quietly in the corridor, his seemingly relaxed posture belying the fact that every molecule in his body was tensed and ready for action. He silently sized up his opponent, a slight sneer pulling at his lips as he realised the Nietzschean before him was not as good a fighter as he was. Rhade had had many years of training and yet more years of combat experience, while the man before him looked as if he had just been released from school. He was slightly younger than Rhade but appeared to be no match for him.  
  
You think you can beat me? Tyr caught Rhade's sneer and it angered him  
  
You're little more than a child. Of course I can beat you, the reply was swift, Rhade's tone mocking the other man in an attempt to put him off balance.  
  
Then why don't we see? the bait taken, Tyr rushed at Rhade, who moved easily out of the way, bone spurs becoming fully erect as a rush of adrenaline shot through him. He straightened, casting a contemptuous look at the younger Nietzschean as he once more assumed a fighting stance. Tyr came at him again, his anger rising as he caught Rhade's look. He swung his fist towards Rhade, the blow parried easily by the more experienced fighter who turned slightly to one side and delivered a round house kick, the heel of his boot catching Tyr square on the jaw. The blow sent Tyr flying to the hard metal floor, winding him for a moment. The pause was all Rhade needed, as he moved in to finish off his opponent. Tyr was not unprepared however, slamming his boot fully into Rhade's face as the older man came close enough for the move to be effective. Rhade reeled backwards, taken by surprise by a move he had used himself a thousand times, one he should have seen coming. Making a mental note not to under-estimate the younger Nietzschean, Rhade readied himself to do battle once more, muscles tensed as he waited to see Tyr's next move. That move did not come though, for just as Tyr was about to launch himself at Rhade, a fist connected with his jaw and sent him flying back to the floor. Wondering who he would have to fight now, Rhade turned to see Dylan standing in the corridor, a look of disgust on his face.  
  
I knew it was a mistake to leave you alone, the statement was snarled not at Rhade but rather at Tyr, a turn of events neither Nietzschean had expected.  
  
This does not concern you. This is between me and him, Tyr's pride hurt, he lashed out verbally at the man he had begun to trust, wondering how he could take the side of a man who had betrayed him.  
  
It concerns me when I find two of my crew fighting on my ship! the snapped response drew startled looks from both men. Rhade was about to remind Dylan that he was no longer part of this crew when Trance appeared, slightly breathless from running. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself before she told them her news...  
  


********************** 

  
The three rushed into Medical, Trance laying her hand on Dylan's arm to prevent him going further as Rhade crossed swiftly to Aleya's side. Trance had come to tell them that her friend's condition had worsened while they had been gone, a fact that Rhade felt he was partly responsible for. She had however, regained consciousness though she was incredibly weak.  
  
the name was whispered, Aleya not having enough strength left to make her voice any louder.  
  
I'm here Aleya. Don't try and speak. You need all your energy to get well, his voice held concern as he reached her side, gently taking her hand in his as he brushed a lock of hair from her face.  
  
I'm dying Rhade. I don't have enough energy left to repair the damage I did to myself by saving you. Was my effort wasted? her breathing was becoming more laboured with every word but she needed to know that her sacrifice was not in vain.  
  
No, your effort has not been wasted. Dylan and I have come to an understanding. But you must rest if you are to recover, his refusal to admit her condition cut deeply into Aleya's heart.  
  
Rhade, I am not going to recover this time. I want you to do something for me..... her sentence was unfinished as a spasm of coughing racked her body, Rhade's hand tightening around hers as if he could give her some of his own energy to help her survive.  
  
What do you want me to do? despair laced his voice as he was finally forced to admit that she was indeed dying and nothing he could do could change that fact.  
  
I want you to stay here, on this ship. I brought you here for that reason Rhade, her admission cut him to the quick, for her request meant he could not do as he had planned.   
  
I can't. I don't belong here any longer, his blunt denial of her request angered her, for she had done everything, sacrificed her own life, so that Rhade could re-join his former friend and help Dylan with his dream to restore the Commonwealth.  
  
You will stay here. I know what you are planning Rhade and it's not going to happen. I didn't forfeit my own life to save yours just so that you could leave here and end it again! the fury in her voice stunned them all, but the energy it was taking to try and make the Nietzschean understand was more than she had to use and she slumped back against the bed, moving closer to death as Rhade looked on in anguish.  
  
Aleya, I'm sorry. But you're wrong. I wasn't planning on killing myself. I was going to return to my own kind, his plea for forgiveness did not sway her, any more than his obvious lie fooled her into believing he was telling the truth.  
  
Liar. I'm disappointed in you. It looks like I was wrong to bring you back. Leave. I don't want the last thing I see in this life to be the face of the ungrateful wretch who's life I saved at the cost of my own! her words were harsh, stabbing into Rhade like a thousand daggers as the young woman stripped away his lies and exposed him to the truth. Unable, and unwilling, to do as she demanded, he stayed where he was. With a disgusted growl deep in her throat, she turned away from him, closing her eyes as her breathing became slower and she lost consciousness once more. Casting an unfathomable look at Aleya, Rhade turned and stalked from the room, muttering under his breath at her stubbornness. Dylan turned as if to follow but Trance's hand on his arm stopped him, a slight shake of her head telling him to leave alone that which did not concern him. Casting a last, sorrow filled, glance at Dylan, Trance made her way to her friend's side and began her vigil once more as Aleya slowly slipped further towards death....  
  


********************** 

  
Sitting in his former quarters for the first time since he, and many of the old crew, had died, Rhade closed his eyes as he fought the overwhelming desire to die once more. Aleya had been right when she had accused him of deceiving her, and everyone else, by saying he was only planning to return to his people. He had no people any longer. His wives, his children, everyone he had know besides Dylan was dead and had been so for hundreds of years. His mind strayed back to his Alpha wife Berkana, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He had loved her, in his own way, and she had borne him four strong sons and two beautiful daughters. His other seven wives had also given him many more children but those out of Berkana were the ones he had treasured the most. All were dead now, long since returned to the void from which they had all come, and to which they would all return one day. His family, his pride were all gone and he had no way of knowing whether any of his line remained, nor whether he would be accepted by them should he seek them out.  
  
No. I'm better off dead. You should never have brought me back Aleya, his tone was harsh as he muttered to himself, and to the dying woman in Medical. He looked up as he heard a noise, not really surprised to see Tyr standing in the doorway. With a sigh he looked at the younger Nietzschean, wondering how long it was going to be before they finished their fight. Tyr made no move to pick up where they had left off however, surprising the older man. He just stood in the doorway and studied Rhade, an unfathomable look on his face.  
  
What do you want? no emotion coloured his voice as he returned Tyr's gaze.  
  
You realise what is was you did now don't you? And now you're all alone, the observation was acute, a statement of fact said with no satisfaction but a great deal of understanding from the younger man.  
  
What do you care? Rhade's response was automatic, a remnant of his past.  
  
I know how you feel Rhade. My pride was destroyed, betrayed by it's allies during battle. I have nothing. No wife, no child to carry on my line. At least your line may have continued after your death, the admission surprised Rhade, who looked at Tyr in a new light as he assessed the information supplied.   
But why curse the woman who brought you back?  
  
Because she should have left well alone. She had no right pulling me back and bringing me here. I was content where I was, his voice held a note of uncertainty, hidden within his anger. The younger Nietzschean was no fool however, and spotted the look in Rhade's eyes as he spoke.  
  
You couldn't move on could you? The issues you have with Dylan, that were left unresolved when you died, prevented you from passing on didn't they? Tyr's voice was almost kind as he tried to show Rhade the reason he had been returned to life.  
  
She should not have interfered! there was something the older man was hiding and Tyr, guessing what it might be, decided to play with Rhade to see if he could draw out that which was hidden.  
  
  
Maybe not, but I can't say I would have minded her interfering with me, as he spoke his lips curved into a small smirk, his eyes sparkling with mischief.  
  
What do you mean? his tone was wary, his eyes slightly narrowed as he wondered where Tyr was going with his comments.  
  
She's a very beautiful woman. Shame she's not a Nietzschean or I might have chosen her as my mate. One the other hand, her genes may be as good, if not better, than ours. If she recovers, I think I will approach her about the possibility, the desire in Tyr's voice was un-mistakeable and it angered Rhade. Losing his usual calm, in one swift movement he was on his feet and had Tyr pinned against the wall, bone spurs held to his throat.  
  
You'll do no such thing! She will never be your mate! She deserves far better than you! the words were snarled, bone spurs pushed further into Tyr's throat until they began to draw blood.  
  
Like you? his question already answered, Tyr made no move to fight back as he waited for Rhade to admit to himself that was the reason he was so angry about having been brought back. Shock registered on his face as Rhade pulled away, releasing the younger man as he came to the same realisation Tyr had already reached.  
  
No. She deserves better than me, great sadness coloured his voice as he denied the obvious implications, shaking his head as if to dispel the thoughts contained within.  
  
Rhade, would you please report to Medical immediately, the sound of Rommie's voice distracted both from their thoughts. Dread filled Rhade as he knew, without knowing how, that the end had finally come for Aleya. Without another word, he left the room and headed for medical, breaking into a run in a vain effort to get there before it was too late. Watching from the doorway, Tyr decided to leave this situation well alone....  
  


********************** 

  
Slightly breathless, he entered Medical to find Dylan, Rev and Trance waiting for him. The latter was seated on Aleya's bed, her head buried in the pillow, her anguished sobs muted but still audible. Dylan stood, head bowed, beside the bed. The magog stood a few paces to one side, eyes closed as he muttered something Rhade couldn't quite hear. But there was no sign of Aleya. Realising she was missing, and seeing a magog in the same room, his old hatred surfaced and he immediately leapt to the seemingly obvious conclusion. A snarl rose deep in his throat as he stared at the creature he believed had killed her and he darted forward, bone spurs erect as he raised his arm to deliver a fatal blow. Rev made no attempt to get out of his way as Rhade dropped his arm, bone spurs coming within an inch of Rev's face as Dylan's hand wrapped around his wrist, preventing him from delivering the blow.  
  
Don't. He didn't do anything to her. Trance called me and said Aleya was gone. She came in to check on her and she'd vanished. Rev was with me when I got Trance's call Dylan's voice was quiet, his sadness evident.  
  
He's a magog! How do you know he didn't kill her before he came to you? the Nietzschean's voice was filled with hatred and loathing, as it had been when he had explained to Dylan why he was betraying him.  
  
Because I know he didn't have anything to do with this. Rhade, you have to trust me, as he said those final words, he almost laughed. They had trusted each other once, and Rhade had betrayed that trust. Now he was asking that Rhade trust him and trust a magog, the race Rhade despised completely. Rhade looked at his former friend for a long moment, a slight nod of his head acknowledging he did indeed trust Dylan but also conveying that he would never, could never trust Rev. With a disgusted snarl cast in Rev's direction, he strode from the room, leaving those remaining to wonder what his next move would be....  
  


********************** 

  
Once back on the _Pertho_, Aleya's ship, Rhade made his way slowly to the command room and slid reverently into Aleya's seat. Closing his eyes, he slowed his breathing in an effort of calm himself as he tried to think what his next move should be. Now that Aleya was gone he had no reason to stay, except that his remaining here had been her express wish, had been the last thing she had said to him. Shaking his head, he made up his mind to leave and turned to the panel on his left, brushing his hand over it as he had seen Aleya do many times. Nothing happened. He tried it again and still nothing. Growing angry, he tried once more and this time a light began to glow on the panel. Suddenly a hologram of Aleya appeared before him, a slight smile on her face.  
  
I thought you might try something like this. That is why I left this message for you, to tell you that the ship will not work unless I am at it's helm. I know you don't want to stay Rhade but you have no choice. You will stay here, until such time as I choose otherwise her voice was calm as she delivered her message, the hologram shimmering slightly and disappearing as soon as it was finished. Rhade stared at the empty space where it had been a moment before, stunned by her manipulation and by the realisation that he was trapped here..........  
  



End file.
